


Grown Attached

by FrizzyDreams



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzyDreams/pseuds/FrizzyDreams
Summary: You came to Stardew Valley to start a new life in a new location and a new job. Hopefully, you will start that new life with a new love, Shane.





	Grown Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).



You wipe away the sweat from your brow as you lean against your hoe. Grandpa gifted this farm to you because he wanted you to have real connections with other people and nature. You admit, it's nice out here in Stardew Valley. So much better than working at Joja. The parsnip seedlings are growing nicely. Once you finish this row of plants, you can go to JojaMart to visit Shane. 

A flush runs through you at the thought of Shane. Despite the rough start the two of you had, out of everyone in the valley, it was Shane that drew your eye. He was often rude, but you saw right through his tough exterior, and as you gave Shane small tokens of your affection along with easy going conversations, Shane began to melt around you.

You smile as you go to clean up. It's almost lunch time and Shane was sure to be hungry. Another opportunity to court Shane.

When you found out that Shane loved eating pepper poppers, you learned how to cook them just for him. It took some practice, but you learned how to master the dish, and it brought a smile to Shane's face every time you brought it to him. You wrap the bowl of pepper poppers tight, place it in your bag, and head to town to JojaMart.

People notice you, they always notice the new guy and you are still the newest person to arrive at Stardew Valley, and wave at you. You wave back in response. The valley is small and you are sure people are gossiping that you are courting Shane. You are sure, by now, Shane is aware of your intentions. If that is the case, and considering Shane hasn't turned you away, that must mean that Shane is amiable to your courtship.

You hope so. It is a dream for the future, but you hope that one day you may marry Shane.

You arrive at JojaMart and enter through the door. You spot Shane stacking cans on the shelf and you walk towards him.

"Shane, afternoon!" you say.

Shane turns towards you and nods. "Afternoon. How are you doing today?"

"Great. The plants are doing well. I brought you something." You offer the bowl to Shane.

Before Shane even takes the bowl, the expression on his face is already lighting up with joy. "Oh wow! How'd you know this is my favorite?"

You grin as you rub the back of your neck with your hand. "Haha, like I haven't heard that a million times now. You know I like learning things about you."

"I do."

"I brought enough so we can share some during your lunch break. Is that okay?"

"It is. I can clock out now." Shane gestures for you to follow and you do so. You both go into the backroom of JojaMart and sit at the table designated for eating.

Shane takes a bite of a pepper popper and moans his satisfaction. You take one as well and quickly bite into it to stop yourself from saying too much, too soon in your courtship. The two of you eat in relative, but content silence.

"Do you have a chicken coop?" Shane asks, out of the blue.

You shake your head and, when you see Shane deflate in disappointment, you wish you did. "I only have plants right now, but I can have chickens in the future. There's room enough for them. Do you like chickens?"

Shane nods. "I love them. Always wanted to have a coop of my own one day, but I still live in a room at Marnie's ranch and there is no space for one chicken in my room, let alone a whole coop full of them."

"You can always set up a coop on my farm and visit the chickens any time you want." You gulp, feeling emboldened. You know Shane is the one for you. "I'm quite fond of you and, someday, I hope you grow quite fond of me." You clear your throat as you duck your head. "I'm so fond of you that I'd like to marry you one day."

It was a lot of put out there in front of Shane, but it's only the truth about your feelings.

"I know it's far too soon to think about it, but I've been dreaming of that, too. You know the real me and you like me anyway even after I was so rude to you when we first met. So yes, someday." Shane lifts up a pepper popper and points it towards you. "But those thoughts can't be reality until you offer me a bouquet and we're officially dating."

Your breath hitches. "Another step in our courtship."

"A big one. No one has ever offered me a bouquet before." Shane licks his lips. "I'd like to kiss you, but only after I receive a bouquet purchased from Pierre's General Store."

This is more than you expected that you can hardly believe your ears. Shane wants to officially date you. You nod. "I can do that. I'll swing by the general store after we finish lunch."

"Good."

The pepper poppers are consumed and you're brimming with energy. You say goodbye to Shane before walking in the direction of the general store. Shane won't be done with his shift for hours yet, but you want that bouquet in your hand now. Then you can go back to the farm and start clearing out a space for Shane's chicken coop.

Your heart is pounding, but you take steady, deep breaths. You know Shane's answer. Now you just have to wait.

Hours go by and you are prepared as you ever will be. The bouquet is the best you can purchase from Pierre and, you take another shower and get yourself into another set of clean clothes. You want to look good for Shane when you give him the bouquet. You want to look good when you take him to the saloon, buy him a glass of cold beer, and get to kiss him.

You wait outside JojaMart for any sign of Shane leaving. You know how much Shane hates working at the store and you think he'd like it to work on the farm instead. That is something you want to talk to Shane about later and-

Your thought process cuts off when you see Shane and you shove the bouquet in front of you. "Shane!"

"You bought it for me. Thank you." Shane takes the bouquet and inhales the fragrance of the flowers.

"Will you date me?" you ask as you hold out your hand.

"Yes." Shane takes your hand and, in a surprising move, he steps forward and kisses your lips. "I can't believe you want to date someone like me."

Your lips tingle and you want to keep kissing Shane. "We have a real connection. I came to Stardew Valley to find someone like you."

Shane links his arm with yours and kisses you again. "Let's get some cold ones at the saloon. I want everyone to know we're dating."

You have big and bright ideas for your future and you cannot wait to share them, as well as your life, with Shane.


End file.
